


The start of something new

by football_crazy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football_crazy/pseuds/football_crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Ali meet not knowing when they will next meet. but turns out its quite soon and for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> All ideas would be much Appreciated as well as comments, thanks guys :)

Ashlyn wakes up stretching her arms and legs out covering her kings size bed; she turns her head to see its 6:30 am she groans but slowly walks to the shower wondering why can’t she sleep in on a weekend. After a long hot shower she quickly gets dressed and receives a text message off Chris as she heads to her Jeep she reads Chris’s message.

Chris-8:30; remember its Frazer’s game today I know what you’re like forgetting lmao.

Ash-8:33; thanks for the boost of confidence bro, of course I haven’t forgotten my favorite nephews game. I’m actually on the way now. 

Chris-8:35; anytime sis, he’s your only nephew haha. Okay I’ll see you in a little while ill save you a space.

Ash-8:43: you better do! ;)

Chris- 8:47; or what you’ll hit me with your girly arms ;)

Ash-8:53; just wait when I get there then I’ll show you how hard my “girly arms” hit, 1, I have bigger muscles than you anyways and 2. Shut up I’m driving, will speak to you in a little while, I love you.

Chris-8:58; see that’s why you need a girlfriend to text for you ;) okay, okay ill speak to in a little while, I love you too little sis.

On the other side of town HAO and Ali was rushing around trying to do there make up, they were going to watch HAO’s little cousin play soccer and they were already running late.  
“Girls we are leaving in 2 minutes hurry up” HAO’s mom shouted as she grabbed the keys for the car.

“Okay mom we’ll be there in a second, we’ll meet you in the car” they heard the front door shut and was quickly grabbing there shows running down the stairs and out the front door to the car.

“What were you two doing up there for so long and can’t get a pair of shoes on, you both are going on to 18 soon and can’t dress yourself” HAO’s mum laughed.

“We got everything else on fine” all three women started laughing “no but seriously we had to do our make-up and my eye lashes just wasn’t going right”

“Should have known, we are already late so let’s get to this game before we miss the whole game”  
10 minutes later they arrived at the playing field and took a seat on the grass. Just as the game was about to start Ali noticed a tall blonde on the other side making her way over to a man who looked a few years older than her and a women the same age as her. Ali was fascinated with the blonde she couldn’t take her eyes away from her, she had to drag her attention away from the blonde when HAO started shouting,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashlyn started cheering as she saw Frazer running with the ball towards the goal but got tackled quite hard by a little boy, Frazer started to cry and Chris was about to go on the pitch but she quickly said she’ll go get him. As she walked across the pitch towards Frazer she saw a beautiful brunette she was laughing and Ashlyn was mesmerized by the smile, she quickly took her eyes off the brunette and onto her nephew while crouching down to pick him up.

“Are you alright there buddy?” Ashlyn said softly in the boys set of blonde curls, he was sniffling but when Ashlyn started tickling him he was laughing so hard he was struggling to breathe.

“Ashy….. Stop…. I…. Cant ….Breathe…..Aunt…..Ashy…..Please” the little boy begged in between breaths, while Ashlyn was laughing at how he was trying to squirm away.

“Okay, you feeling better?” Ashlyn moved the boy so he was head was now tucked into her neck carrying off on the side line, she could feel a small nod.

Ashlyn had Frazer sitting in her lap for the rest of the half watching his team play until his coach asked if he wanted to go back in and he excitedly accepted. Ashlyn’s eyes fell on the brunette again.  
The game ended as a tie, Frazer came running over to Ashlyn asking her to kick the ball around with him and she happily agreed. Ashlyn was laughing to hard looking at Frazer to see where she was kicking the ball, after kicking it she quickly turned in the direction it went off and saw it hit the brunette, her hands quickly covered her mouth before quickly running over there to see if she was alright.

“Oh my god, are you alright? I didn’t mean to hit you, I’m so sorry” Ashlyn was rambling completely shocked she just hit the brunette she’s been starring at the whole game.

“Yeah, just a little sore nothing to bad. Its fine don’t worry” as the brunette finally looked up to see who she was talking to she could see it was the tall blonde beauty.

“Are you sure you’re okay? That hit you pretty hard you may have a concussion, I can take you to the hospital if you want”

“Yes I’ll be okay; you have a pretty good kick on you where did you learn that?” the brunette asked complete shock at how hard the ball hit her at that distant.

“Oh I used to play soccer a lot so the power just kind of came to me I guess” they both started laughing their eyes locked on each other; they were interrupted by Chris and Frazer.  
“Ash Frazer wants to get pizza you want to come? You can follow behind us if you want” Chris asked not knowing he was interrupting their conversation.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be over there in a second” Chris nodded before turning to go towards his car. Ashlyn turns back to face the brunette “umm I better get going, I’m so sorry again….?”

“Ali and you are?” Ali said offering her hand to the blonde while trying to keep talking to the blonde for as long as she could.

“Ashlyn or Ash either one really I don’t mind” Ashlyn took the brunette’s hand in hers and could feel how soft her hand was and how well it fit in hers.  
“Well Ashlyn I better let you get back to your son” Ali said looking straight into Ashlyn’s eyes,

Ashlyn laughed making Ali looking at her confused “Frazer is my nephew, I could see why you got confused though we are quite close but I do have to get going he gets really grumpy if he’s hungry. It was lovely meeting you Ali, and I’m extremely sorry for hitting you”. 

“It’s fine honestly Ash, it was great meeting you also I hope to see you soon” with a final wave they both turned to start walking towards their cars both turned around for one final look at each other before getting in their cars.


	2. payback

The sound of the alarm bleeping woke Ali up, not wanting to get out of bed she shut off her alarm whilst pulling the covers over her head. Suddenly she hears the door open and the bed dip she groans knowing its Kyle.“Kyle I’m sleeping go away” Ali mumbles under the covers whilst hearing Kyle laugh and start to shake her.

“It’s the first day of school come on I’ll even drive you to school, but you have to ready in 10 minutes if not your walking” Kyle says slowly getting off the bed walking towards the door.

“Urgh” Ali says while throwing her pillow at the closing door, she slowly turns to start getting ready for school. Finally dressed Ali starts walking down the stairs towards the kitchen and takes a piece of bacon off Kyles place whilst sitting down on one the chairs.“Hey that was my bacon!” Kyle moaned giving Ali an evil stare just causing Ali to laugh at her older brother.

"Well it's my bacon now, you ready to go” Ali says walking past Kyle taking another piece of bacon causing him to moan even more.

“Yeah, keep taking my bacon B and we will have serious words” the sibling kept arguing all the way to the car, leaving Debbie and Ken laughing at their antics.Taylor Swift was pumping through the car as they slowly pulled up into school car park, Ali quickly said bye to Kyle as she saw HAO start walking towards her.

“Hey Heather, what classes have you got?” they both started walking towards the school entrance.

“Same classes as last year which should mean we are in the same class together, the only different thing is that we have to do this other class that I have no idea what it is, I think it’s part of our sports I’m not sure” Heather said holding the door open for the two of them as they started walking towards their lockers.

“Oh I wonder what that’s about, what period have we got that. Don’t we have a new sports teacher as well? I think they’re taking over for coach” Ali said taking her books out of her looker for her first period.

“Yeah I think so; I guess we’ll find out later. Yeah coach was getting a little old I don’t she knew what we was actually working on half of the time” they both started laughing as they walked up to Pinoe, Kelley and Tobin.

“Hey guys, what’s your first class” Ali asked as they all started walking towards their first class.

Kelley groaned “urgh I have science with the Jones again, seriously I think he hates me he always has to pick up on ‘one of my bad traits’ as he says it” Kelley says using the finger quotes which just makes all of us laugh even more.

“Aww, it is always funny you arguing at him saying that having water in your cereal is better than having milk” Tobin says making them all laugh even harder as they were walking towards their classes.

“It’s the way I like it, it taste much better without milk I don’t see how you guys can eat it with milk and there’s less fat so therefore I am right” Kelley said laughing as they walked past the staff room as two tall teachers walked out. Ali was shocked to see Ashlyn walking out of the staff room with what seems like another new teacher. She stood there shocked for a moment until she heard the bell and hurried off for class. It didn’t look like Ashlyn saw her, Ali wondered if she had any lessons with the blonde.

 

Ali already wanted to go home but thankfully for her it was lunch as she slowly walked her way over to her friends who was sitting in the cafeteria. They were all talking about the upcoming season.  
“We might actually have a chance this year with this new coach, we might even have a chance of winning the league” Pinoe said excitedly while some of the girls were nodding their head in agreement.

“Maybe we haven’t had them yet we have them next so we’ll see, we better start making our way over so we aren’t late for class” Ali said as everyone started putting their rubbish in the bin and headed over to the sports centre. After getting changed the girls headed into the sports hall waiting for their teacher, that when Ali saw her completely shocked that Ashlyn was her teacher, she looks so hot in that polo that shows off her tattoos so well, Ali shook her head this is going to be a very long year ahead of her she thought to herself. Luckily for her Ashlyn interrupted her thought.

“Hello guys, welcome to gym class” Ashlyn heard a few people groan in response as she looked around her eyes locked on the brunette she met yesterday, quickly gaining focus again she continued “ my name is miss Harris you can call me that or coach I don’t really mind. I have took over from Mrs Reade so you have me from now on, so today I thought we can have a light sports lesson as I think I have a few of you for soccer after this?. Is there any questions?” Ashlyn said looking round seeing her students shake their heads. Ashlyn quickly spilt them up into two teams and got them to set up some benches.

“Who’s ready for some bench ball” Ashlyn said her eyes never leaving Ali as she positioned herself ready for the game, Ashlyn quickly blew the whistle, she started to get distracted looking at the other bunch struggling against Ali’s team when she had a ball hit her face. All the girls looked completely shock not knowing what to do.

Ali was the first one to move, she quickly ran towards her teacher “oh my god I’m so sorry Coach, are you okay” Ali said looking at her teacher with concern spread across her face.

“I guess that’s payback” she whispered quietly towards Ali whilst she’s hunched over, she slowly stands up straight looking into Ali’s eyes “ you have a pretty good throw” Ashlyn said never loosing eye contact with Ali.

Ali blushed “yeah it kind of is isn’t it” they both laughed for a second “seriously though are you okay?” Ali said still concerned about her teacher.

“Yeah I’m fine Ali don’t worry so should we get back to the game” Ashlyn said breaking eye contact from Ali walking towards the opposite side to help the other team.

“What, Coach that’s unfair if they have you” Pinoe moaned making some of the girls laugh at her child like behaviour making Ashlyn laugh as well.

“Megan you’re not scared of a little competition are you? Besides you have more people on the bench.” Ashlyn said catching the ball that Ali has just thrown. 20 minutes later the game finally ending with Ali team winning by having one more person on the bench than Ashlyn’s team did.

“For the girls that doesn’t have soccer now go take a shower you stink, for the girls that do have soccer now go put some change your shirt or something” Ashlyn joked with the class hearing her students leave, leaving her to pack away the equipment from the lesson. Ali started walking towards Ashlyn as she stayed in the room which the blonde didn’t notice.

“Ashlyn” Ashlyn stopped what she was doing and turned round to see Ali starting to walk towards her. “Are you sure you are okay, I feel real bad for hitting you in the face” Ali said her hand brushing Ashlyn’s cheek. Ashlyn was trying so hard to focus on what Ali was saying and not how her hand felt on her face.

“I’m fine honestly Ali, just remind me to never annoy you when you have a ball in your hand” Ashlyn joked whilst giving Ali’s arm a little squeeze. “ come on we better head to the field so I can see what I’m working with” Ashlyn said giving Ali a wink as they both walked towards the field with Ali telling her what they done in training last season.

Training finished with all the girls panting and laying on the field “good training session ladies’, next training is on Thursday if you can’t make it make sure to come see me” Ashlyn called out as all the girls got in their cars apart from Ali who was helping collecting the cones the used for the drills.

“You don’t have to do that you know Ali I can do that” Ashlyn said making her way towards Ali whose just keeps picking up the cones only a few left.

“its fine Ash, it gets done quicker this way” Ali says looking at Ashlyn as she went to reach for the final one they both packed up the equipment walking towards the car park.

“Thanks for helping packing the equipment away, you was right it was quicker” Ashlyn said the last bit more quickly than she started off making Ali smirk.

“What was the last part didn’t quite hear that” Ali said laughing looking at Ashlyn blush. It was the cutest thing Ali has ever seen she thought to herself.

Ashlyn took a deep breath looking down at her shoes “I said you were right, okay. Ermm its getting late do you have a ride home” Ashlyn said rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I’m just about to ring my brother to pick me up” Ali said looking at Ashlyn.

“I can give you a ride home if you want save your brother the trouble or I can wait until he picks you up if you want?” Ashlyn said looking at Ali while she turns her phone in her hand.

“You don’t have to honestly Ash” Ali said squeezing Ashlyn’s arm lightly whilst looking into her eyes.

“It’s no bother really, I want to make sure you get home safe” Ashlyn said taking Ali’s hand in hers squeezing it gentle she could see Ali gentle nod her head, they started walking towards Ashlyn’s car neither caring they were still holding hands. Ashlyn opened Ali’s door for her before she got in the car herself. After driving for 15 minutes and talking about the upcoming season in more detail than there previous conversation they finally reached Ali’s house. 

“Thank you for the ride home Ash, have a good evening” Ali leaned in to kiss Ashlyn’s cheek, walking towards her door she gave one last look back never loosing eye contact, she waved before shutting the door behind her. Best first day Ali thought as she went towards the kitchen.

Ashlyn was still outside going over what just happened. “She’s a student Harris, a very beautiful student, god I am so screwed” Ashlyn said as she drove off.

Ali was lying in bed her thoughts kept going back to the hot blonde teacher how her polo showed off all her muscles. “Ergh why does she have to be so hot even worse why does she have to be my teacher? I am so screwed” Ali groaned to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali woke up to the sound of her alarm, she slowly gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. She walks into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast and slid along a cup of coffee for her." Thanks mom" she smiles into the cup.

"Are you ready for todays game" Ken says walking into the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee whilst sitting opposite of Ali.

"yeah, the team has came along way since last season. We work well as a team and its a better atmosphere there's no arguing, nothing. its great, thanks mom" Ali take the plate that her mom gives her.

"That's great news, how is the new coach doing anyways, Thanks dear" Ken also taking the plate that his wife has just handed to him and gives her a smile.

" yeah she's great so much better than the old coach, she's like 24 or something like that but she doesn't treat us like students more like friends which allows us to talk to her about anything, she's really cool and understands a lot about the game and actually wants to be apart of the game rather than being forced to be there" Ali smiling whilst she was talking about Ashlyn and soccer, them two together made her constantly smile, both Ken and Debbie noticed and decided to push more on the subject.

"So it seems you like the new coach then" Ken says with a growing smirk.

Ali blushes " like I said she's pretty cool and amazing how couldn't anyone like her, hey Kyle" Ali says turning her attention to Kyle hoping to change the conversation soon but it wasn't her luck.

" Awww my little sister has a crush on the new hot coach" Kyle says laughing as Ali's face goes bright red.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Guys shut up and go to school before you're late, we'll see you later good luck hun" Debbie says standing to give both of them a kiss before they are both out the door in no time.

once in the car Kyle turns to face Ali, serious written all over his face " Do you think mom and dad lately?, they haven't been acting their normal selves. Do you think something's going on?" Kyle says focusing on the road.

Ali was silent for a moment replaying breakfast in her head " Yeah I know what you mean I think something is going on, but why wont they tell us?" 

" I don't know but come on lets not think about it anymore, less talk about this new hot coach you've got a crush on" Kyle laughs as Ali groans, but Ali is happy that they can have a laugh and not think about the previous conversation, she needed to think about the game tonight. the remainder of the ride was quiet.

Ali gets out of the car " ill see you later at the game tonight right Kyle?" Ali asks as she's slowly walking her way over to Heather.

" of course B" Kyle says waving as he hurries off towards a few of his friends.

"Hey, what's up?" Heather asked as she saw the face on Ali's face just wasn't her normal self.

"Just a lot going on at the moment, that's all I'll be fine Hao. but thanks for the concern" Ali smiles nudging Hao a little bit making them both laugh as they walk to their first lesson.

 

Lunch came and Ali was in the same mood and Hao was getting very concerned about her friend. " Hey, you sure you're alright you've been pretty spaced out today" Hao turns to face Ali.

" Yeah im fine Heather, just thinking that's all"

" you can talk to me you know that right" 

" yeah I know, but how can I talk to someone when I don't even know what's going through my own head" Ali says putting her head in her hands tears welling up in her eyes.

" I know, come here" heather started to pull Ali into her allowing Ali to cry on her shoulder, Heather spotted something in the corner of her eye and turned her head a little bit to see their coach watching over them, Heather just waved her to come over and Ashlyn got the hint and started to make her way over as the bell rang through the school.

" Hey I've got to get to class now will you be alright" Heather says looking at her still crying friend looking guilty for leaving her.

"I've got her heather I'll look after her I promise, just tell your teacher you were with me" Ashlyn says giving her a smile as she was leaving, while going towards Ali who just fell apart in her arms.

"Hey, what's up" Ashlyn says rubbing soothing circles in the younger girls back trying to calm her down but Ali kept crying " Do you want to go to my office so we don't have to talk out here" Ashlyn says quietly into Ali's ear while Ali nodded gently, taking Ali's hand to help her up and sliding her arm around her shoulders they started to walk to Ashlyn office.

Once they got into the office Ali started crying again and Ashlyn was by her side in a instant hugging her " ssshhh its okay Alex I've got you, what ever it is we'll work through this together okay I promise." Ashlyn says as Ali slightly lifted her head to look into her eyes, Ashlyn lifted her hand to wipe Ali's tears never loosing eye contact, her hand stopped on Ali's cheek rubbing her thumb over where the tears have just been. Ali leant in kissing Ashlyn pushing her back into her desk, Ashlyn quickly changed the position so that Ali was the one now pushed up against the desk. Ashlyn's hands slipped down to Ali's ass and lifted her up on to the desk, whilst taking Ali's bottom lip making Ali moan slightly making Ashlyn come back to reality and breaking away from the kiss but not away from Ali.

" I'm so sorry Alex I shouldn't of done that, I took advantage of you when you were upset and im truly sorry" 

"Ash I kissed you remember, you didn't take advantage of me, you was just being so sweet and caring I just couldn't help but kiss you, just being around you made me forget about everything Ashlyn so there is nothing for you to be sorry for" Ali said bringing her hands to Ashlyn's cheek while she nodded. Ali leaned into Ashlyn giving her a quick peck on the lips.

" I guess you want to talk about what made me so upset and what happens now with us" Ali say to Ashlyn as she nods taking Ali's hands leading them to the chairs so they were both facing each other. " well this morning didn't turn out very good, I thought it was going normal but Kyle my brother he picked up on tension between our parents that I didn't and he asked me about it if I thought they wa-was acting weird, how can I miss all those signs im so stupid" Ali started crying into her hands when she felt hands on her hands making her look down seeing Ashlyn on her knees.

" Hey you're not stupid so many people miss them signs so that doesn't make you stupid okay? your are the smartest girl I know and some things happen and we don't realize but what we do next is what matters, yes things with your parents might be ending but to an end there's always a beginning. it wont mean that they both wont love you any less because they are not together it just you'll get more love, they will both be there for you no matter what and by the sounds of it so will your brother, you also have Heather who seems to care about you and you have me, whenever you need me it doesn't mater what time it is I'll be there, I could be having dinner with the Pope when you call me I would come straight to you." Ashlyn said sincerely holding onto Ali's hand looking deeply into her eyes making Ali smile leaning for kissing her.

" I could get used to that" Ali hummed

" So could I" Ashlyn said leaning forward to capture Ali's lips again.

" So where does this leave us now Ash?"

" If we make something of this no one can know, not Heather, not Kyle, not even your dog" Ashlyn said making Ali laugh, Ashlyn stood up taking Ali's hands making her stand up guising her to the chair Ashlyn was just sitting on causing Ali to sit in her lap curled into her side.

" I guess it's a good thing I don't have a dog then" Ali said making them both laugh " but seriously Ashlyn I want this to work, I want us to work I seem so at ease with you, I can tell you anything what I find hard telling people. I like you Ashlyn a lot from the first day I couldn't stop thinking about you, I want this only if you want this too" Ali said turning her head to face Ashlyn.

" I like you too and I want this too but I also feel really bad that you have to hide our relationship from everyone until you graduate anyways and by the way I couldn't stop thinking about you since the first day."

" ask me" Ali says kissing Ashlyn's neck gently.

"mmm... Alex will you go on a date with me, it will have to be me cooking for you in my apartment for now but I'll still try make it romantic just for you" Ashlyn says kissing Ali's cheek.

" Yes, yes a thousand times yes" Ali says before grabbing Ashlyn's face pulling her into a passionate kiss pulling back when they hear the bell. " well guess we should start making our way over to the changing rooms, oh and before I forget can I have your number" 

"Of course you can and we better hurry we need to show this crowd what we are really about" they swapped numbers and was out the doors heading to the changing rooms, as Ali went to get ready Ashlyn went to prepare with the two other teachers she's got helping out, after all the equipment was set up she went to meet the oppositions manger and wished them luck before heading back into her teams changing room, seeing all the team sitting down on the benches.

" Right guys this is the first match of the new season, which means this is a brand new team, brand new attitudes, brand new goals. if we loose tonight it will be fine as long as we made an improvement from last year, and from the faults we have from today's game we can change things for the next game. The goals I want to set you all today is win or loose we are a team, We work as a team we play as a team. I am kind of different when it comes to running things im giving you all a game as captain then whoever is more of an leader will become the captain, we need that someone to boost the team when we are down. But more importantly I want you to go out there show the opposition we are a challenge and we are going to fight until the end, I want you to go show your friends and family what you guys have been working so hard for the last few weeks. however the main thing is I want you guys to have fun whilst playing, are you guys ready?" only hearing quiet yes's she asked again " I SAID ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Ashlyn saying a little louder this time and hearing the whole team shout "YES", " lets get out there and have some fun" all the girls started to leave the changing rooms but Ali stayed behind.

" how are you feeling?" Ashlyn said holding Ali's waist. 

"So much better now" Ali gave Ashlyn a quick kiss.

" Alex I want you to be captain today" Ashlyn went into her back pocket to pull out the captain arm band and slid it onto her arm.

" Are you sure?" Ali says looking at Ashlyn in complete shock.

"completely sure, now go your team needs you" Ashlyn said giving her a quick kiss " good luck beautiful" giving her a light smack on the ass both of them joined the team on the field.

 

The game ended, they won 3-1 and all the girls were so excited from the first win, both Heather and Ali both ran to give Ashlyn hugs and the rest of the team joined what turned into the team bundle on Ashlyn as everyone's family came down taking pictures and hugging their daughters after the bundle. Ashlyn slowly picked herself up off the floor as a middle aged man and women came up to her .

" Hello, im Ali's father Ken and Ali's mother Debbie. The improvement you have done with the team is incredible, Ali told us you was passionate about the sport but I didn't quite believe her but now I've seen it with my own eyes" Ken says pointing to Ali to come here.

"Sir all they needed was a coach that was willing to help them improve and play as a team the rest was all down to them, Ali is a great student and a great player, after the first goal went in she brought all the girls head back up not ready to give up yet, I can tell she's going to be a pro one day." Ashlyn said to both of Ali's parents full of pride. As Ali and Kyle joined the conversation changed completely,

" So miss Harris we would like to invite you to dinner with us to celebrate the win with us" Debbie said looking directly at Ashlyn.

" I would love too but unfortunately I can't tonight im looking after my nephew while my brother goes out for his anniversary" she says apologetic.

" How about tomorrow night then?" Debbie said smiling " I will cook something special"

"yeah that would be great, it was lovely meeting you all but i must excuse myself i have to tidy up the changing rooms before i go but ill see you all tomorrow" 

" It was lovely you too miss Harris" Debbie says

" Call me Ashlyn, I hope you all have a lovely evening celebrating and have a safe journey home". All the Krieger's waved while walking back to the car leaving just Ashlyn and Ali on the field alone.

" you know you don't have to have dinner tomorrow" Ali said wrapping her arms around Ashlyn's neck.

" It isn't like I could turn your mom down, and the more time I spend with you I will happily take" Ashlyn leaned down giving Ali a passionate kiss " go on they will be wondering where you got too, you have my number text me when you get home to tell me you got home safely" giving Ali one final kiss they finally broke away as Ali was walking away she turned round " I'll speak to you in a little while" Ashlyn giving her one last smile " Of course Alex"

 

 

Alex-10:15: I got home safely, im missing you like crazy though

Ash-10:17: that's good took you a while I was getting worried, glad you're okay. I'm missing you like crazy too.

Alex-10:19: im sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I was in the bath I knew if I didn't have one now I'd be tired to get in it later.

Ash-10:21: it's fine im just happy you're safe, if you're tired go to bed beautiful.

Alex-10:23: okay I'll speak to you in the morning yeah?

Ash-10:25: yeah of course princess

Alex-10:27: Goodnight Ash

Ash-10:29: Goodnight Alex


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch and Ali hasn’t seen Ashlyn all day, so she decided to go to her office. As she got closer to the office door she heard shouting, deciding she shouldn’t go in at this point Ali decided to listen for a moment.

“You think one win with them stupid girls prove yourself, you’ll fail like you always have done, but you won’t just fail yourself you’ll fail each and every one of those stupid little girls. Why don’t you do everyone a favour and quit, you won’t last here Ashlyn, failures never last here” the man shouted.

“Firstly those girls are not stupid they are probably more intelligent than you, Secondly I’m not trying to prove myself to anyone epically not to you, those girls deserved that win because they put the effort in, they have improved and they deserve a hell of a lot more than they have at the moment. So don’t you dare come into my office and slate them girls when they work their arses off, I can take your shit but they don’t deserve it” Ashlyn shouted back

WHACK

“Who do you think you are talking to me like that you little bitch, you are nothing to me, you won’t last here and I’ll make sure of that. Now you better stay out of my way around here or you will get a few more of them do you hear me? You were a mistake, you don’t have a purpose here.” The man shouted down at Ashlyn as she started to pick herself up she knew she was bleeding but she didn’t care.

“Get out!” she said with gritted teeth 

Ali thought she should leave and give Ashlyn some space to calm down, she would see her at practice, and she walked down the hall and found Heather and Amy. “Hey guys”  
“Just the person we needed to see” Amy says grabbing Ali’s arm whilst Heather done the same thing dragging her towards the soccer field.

“What about?”

“We’ll we came up with the idea of team building exercises” Heather said with a smile.

“Okay, so why do you need me?”

“Because we can’t decide on what we want to do, I want to go paintballing…”

“And I want to go bowling” Heather said before Amy could finish.

“Okay why don’t we do paintballing for the day, then go bowling in the evening?” Ali said trying to compromise with both of them.  
Amy and Heather looked at each other before saying “heck yes, why didn’t we think of that” the girls reached the changing rooms and started getting ready. Once they were already they headed outside where the saw the coaches setting up but didn’t see Coach Harris.

“Where’s Coach Harris?” Tobin says

“She’s on her way, go do your warm up and stretches” one of the coaches says as the girls start to do their warm up they notice Coach Harris walking their way but they all noticed the blood and the already forming bruise.

“Coach what happened to your face?” Erin says with concern.  
“Oh, I tripped over and hit the corner of the table no problem, but now are you ready to start training?” the girls nodded their heads and started to do the drills.

 

 

After training Heather, Amy and Ali walked over to where Coach Harris is packing the final things up from practice. “Hey Coach can we have a word please?” Amy asked the Coach.  
Ashlyn dropped the cones next to the balls bag and walked towards where the girls where “Yeah what’s up girls?”

“ you know that our away game is in a couple of days, we were thinking maybe after that we could have a team bonding day doing paintballing and bowling to really get to know each other and you and the coaches.” Heather said to the Coach excited about the idea.

“Yeah that sounds great I’ll start booking it for a few days after the game”

“Thanks coach” the three girls say at the same time.

“Right now get going its getting late” Ashlyn says picking up the equipment to put them away, she can feel Ali’s eyes following her movement. “Alex I’m fine, you don’t have to watch me like something going to happen.”

“No you’re not fine, you have a bruise on your face and I don’t believe what you told us”

“Alex…”

“No, don’t Alex me Ashlyn. I heard everything from your office why are you lying to me?”

“Because it doesn’t involve you Ali” Ashlyn shouted, Ali realized Ashlyn had called her Ali for the first time.

“You’re right it doesn’t, I’ll see you at dinner Coach” Ali said turning round walking faster than she thought she could, tears running down her face.  
Ashlyn started running after her “Alex, please wait. Baby I’m sorry” but Ali kept on walking away from Ashlyn.

“Fuck” Ashlyn kicked the ground and headed for her car.

Ali made it back home in record time, her tears dried up. She walked in and went straight upstairs to lie on her bed face in the pillow, “Alex you need to get ready Coach Harris will be here soon” Debb called up. 10 minutes later Ali was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, so no one could tell she had been crying when she heard the doorbell ring. “Alex dinners ready” Kyle said as he knocked on the door, the siblings made their way downstairs. Ali could feel Ashlyn’s eyes her, every movement she made her eyes followed.

 

Dinner went quite well considering neither Ashlyn nor Ali was looking at each other. Ashlyn offered to clear up but Debb quickly dismissed her telling her she’s a guest. Eventually it was time for Ashlyn to leave saying she’s got an early morning, Debb told Ali to walk her out and once the door was shut behind them Ali was the first to break the silence. “Well thanks for coming, I hope you get home safe” looking down at the floor not looking at Ashlyn once.

 

“Alex please don’t be like this” 

“Oh, so I’m Alex now” Ali said a little louder than she meant

“I was angry; I didn’t mean to take it out on you I’m sorry”

“Well people get angry Ashlyn, I get angry but I never take it out on the people I care about”

“I know and I’m sorry” Ashlyn took a couple steps closer until they were in touching distance and reached for Ali’s hand “I know I was in the wrong and you didn’t deserve any of it and I’m sorry Alex I’m so sorry baby” Ashlyn moved her hands so they were on Ali’s checks wiping away the tears that was falling.

Kyle and Debb was watching from the window when they heard shouting, they just wanted to run outside towards Ali, they hated seeing her hurt. “I think you should go Ashlyn” Ali pulled back a little to put some space between each other.

“Alex please…” Ashlyn now had tears running down her face.

“I need some space” 

“if that’s what you want I can give you that, but I’m going to show you I’m sorry” Ashlyn said softly walking towards Ali, kissing the top of her head gently and slowly started to walk to her car hitting the steering wheel, whilst Ali sat on the floor crying. Deb and Kyle walked out the door and cuddled Ali, leaving Ashlyn looking on before driving away.

“Come inside baby girl and we can talk about it I’ll get Kyle to distract your dad for a little while, he doesn’t need to know about this if you don’t want him too, okay?” Debb said quietly  
Once in Ali’s bedroom sitting on the bed Debb was the first one to speak “so you and Coach Harris huh” 

“Nothing’s going on anymore”

“How long had this been going on for”

“Since the first day of school, but neither of us acted until yesterday”

“Well I think you’ve both fallen pretty hard for each other”

“I really like her mom”

“Oh sweet heart” Debb cuddled her for a few minutes “just answer me a few things okay?” Ali nodded her head “you two haven’t done anything have you?”

Ali blushed “we’ve kissed that’s it”

“Okay good, what caused this big argument anyways?”

“ she lied to me mom, she lied to me how she got that bruise on her face even when I was standing outside her office when she was having an argument with someone and heard her get hit.” 

“Some people just aren’t very good at opening up to people, why were you standing outside her office anyways?”

Ali blushed again “I wanted to see her” she said quietly “I didn’t see her all day and I just wanted to see her so bad”

“you two need to sort it out because she’s you’re teacher and coach, you two will be spending the next three days together as you leave tomorrow, so you need to sort it out not just for you but for your team as well”

“So you’re okay with me being with her?”

“Even though she’s your coach, yes I’m fine with you being with her as long as she takes care of you” 

“I love you mom” 

“I love you too darling” 

After a few minutes of cuddling Ali spoke up “mom can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead darling”

“Are you and dad getting a divorce?”

“I’m going to be honest with you baby girl, we are getting a divorce, we just wanted it to seem like we were together for yours and Kyle’s sake”

“So what does this mean now?”

“Well me and your dad will have to talk to see who you guys live with, we won’t be too much apart”

“Will you not tell him about me and Ashlyn?”

“If that’s what you want your secret is safe with me and Kyle”

“Can we go to sleep now please?” 

“Of course darling”

 

 

Morning came too soon for Ali; once she was ready her mom gave her a ride to school, promising to talk every day, Ali finally got onto the bus to see it was just her and Ashlyn. She walked up to where Ashlyn was sitting and sat beside her in silence. Ashlyn looked down at Ali’s hand and entwined their fingers together, “I’m sorry Alex I shouldn’t have shouted at you, I shouldn’t have lied to you and I shouldn’t have closed off, I find it difficult to talk about my past and I’m so sorry. Last night was horrible I couldn’t sleep, every minute I wanted to call you and apologize”

“Ash I’m sorry too, I should of given you time to explain yourself than just argue with you, I promise next time I’ll listen to you”

“And I promise to let you in rather than close off and I promise not to lie to you”

Ashlyn lent in kissing Ali gently before pulling away “the girls will be here any minute” 

“I know” Ali said giving Ash one last kiss before getting up walking away before turning back “ oh just so you know my mom and Kyle know, mom knows more than Kyle” she sat down quickly as the rest of the girls got on the bus leaving a shocked Ashlyn.

Once on the road Ashlyn went in her pocket and took out her phone and got up Ali’s messages.

Ash-9:30am- what do you mean your mom and Kyle know?

Ali-9:32am- they saw us outside last night, mom is fine with us and she and Kyle aren't going to say anything to anyone. You kind of have to thank my mom for talking sense into me or else we wouldn’t be talking right now

Ash-9:34am- your mom is amazing you know that?

Ali-9:36am- yeah she is isn’t she

Ali-9:36am- oh yeah, mom told me her and dad is getting a divorce she explained everything and I’m dealing with it better than expected

Ash-9:38am- aww princess we’ll talk about it more later if you want? 

Ali-9:38am- I’d love that

 

 

Few hours later they arrived at the hotel they realized there were one odd person and didn’t have an extra room and the only room to have an extra bed was in Ashlyn’s room. Everyone had their roommates they wanted to share with so no one really wanted to share with Coach Harris, so Ali said she would share and all the girls was happy about that. Once all the bags were took to their rooms everyone took a nap.

 

 

Dinner came and everyone was laughing and smiling, joking about how much Coach eats and manages to stay in shape. After dinner they all decided to watch a movie in Coach Harris’ room, after many discussions about it being from frozen and fast and furious 7, frozen won. Ashlyn didn’t realize how lucky she was that her nephew didn’t like this because the girls were driving her crazy singing let it go. Eventually one by one everyone left once the film finished. “Goodnight Coach, what kit are we wearing tomorrow?” Ella asked quietly seeing that Ali has feel asleep on the Coaches arm. “Blue one, goodnight Ella, goodnight Erin”


	5. Chapter 5

Ali woke up to the sound of a phone ringing without opening her eyes she reached across to the bedside table trying not to wake Ashlyn and answered the phone “hello” Ali mumbled sleepily 

 

“Hello, who’s this?” a male voice came through the speaker and Ali opens her eyes realize she’s picked up Ashlyn’s phone by accident, turning to face Ashlyn she starts nudging her.

“Um one minute please, Ash your phone I picked it up thinking it was mine” she whispered into Ashlyn’s ear.

“Hmmm, babe who does it say” Ali quickly looked at the phone “it says Chris” with that Ashlyn shots up and grabs the phone off Ali giving her a quick kiss.

“Hey Chris” Ashlyn says shyly knowing that her brother is now going to start asking question about who Ali is.

“Who was that?”

“Who was what?”

“Ash, don’t play dumb with me, who was the girl on the phone? Clearly a girlfriend as you called her babe”

“Okay that was Ali my girlfriend, happy now?”

“Of course, when can we meet this Ali then?”

“Erm one minute Chris I’ll ask her when she’s free, I’m putting you on speaker phone okay.” Ashlyn walks up to the bathroom where Ali is with Chris on speaker phone and kisses her neck “mmmmm” Ali mumbles “Chris wants to know when he can meet you, so are you free this weekend?” Ashlyn whispered in Ali’s ear before kissing her neck causing her to moan slightly louder this time.

“Guys I’m still here remember and I can hear everything”

“Oh shit, sorry Chris I’ve got to go ill text you later to sort the details out” before Chris could say anything Ashlyn hung up and wrapped her arms around Ali kissing her passionately lifting her onto of the bathroom surface, Ali’s hands starts traveling underneath Ashlyn’s shirt lifting it up making them stop to lift the shirt off of Ashlyn. Once the shirt falls to the floor Ashlyn starts to remove Ali’s top when Ali’s phone goes off. “ just let it go to voicemail babe” Ashlyn said kissing her way down on Ali’s neck, ali glanced at her phone then back at Ashlyn and decided against it and put her phone back down. Ashlyn’s hand travelled its way down Ali’s toned stomach and went underneath her underwear making Ali gasp for air, Ali’s phone went off again and she had to answer it this time “hello” she said trying to stay calm as Ashlyn was removing her pants and underwear kissing the inside of her thigh.

 

“Al, can you ask coach what time we all have to meet up later to get on the coach? Have you been running? Kelley said slightly confused why Ali’s panting.

“Erm yeah j-just got back catching my br-breath shit. She’s just in the shower at the minute I’ll text you what she says when she gets out. Ali looked down to see Ashlyn licking her clit and thrusting three fingers inside her.

“As if you get to see her like that, I bet she has a killer body”

“Oh god” Ali moaned 

“I’ll take it she’s just walked out, has she got a killer body?”

“Mmmmm there’s no words to describe her body kel; I’ll text you in a bit” Ali quickly hung up the phone as her orgasm quickly approaching, clutching a hold of Ashlyn’s hair riding out her orgasm.

“I never thought our first time would be on a bathroom counter” Ali laughed pulling Ashlyn towards her kissing her lightly “neither did I, I wanted to make it romantic but I just got carried away. We should get showered and ready as we have to be on the coach in half an hour” Ashlyn says kissing Ali one last time. Ali quickly sends a group text to the team when to meet.

 

Once both women was showered and ready they made their way to the coach to meet the rest of the team, by no surprise they were the first one on the coach with one final kiss they went in their separate seats. One by one the team and coach staff all gets on the coach. As they set off Kelley turns on her seat to look at Ali “Soooo what was her body like”

Ali blushes furiously “her six pack is just wow and her muscles, oh her muscles” Ali finishes blushing more than when she started  
“Someone has a crush on Coach Harris” Kelley said quite louder making all the girls cheering and catcalling making all the coaching staff look around to see what’s going on, Ashlyn rose from her seat and slowly made her way to where all the girls have gathered to see a blushing Ali.

“What’s going on here guys?”

“Nothing Coach, just talking about crushes” Kelley said whilst trying not to laugh.

“Okay who’s got the crush ad on who then?” Ashlyn said taking the empty seat near Kling look towards the girls, Whilst Ali and Kelley kept looking between each other.

“KELLEY HAS A CRUSH MISS SOLO” Ali blurted out quickly making Kelley go wide eyed, once Kelley got over the shock she quickly said “ALI HAS A CRUSH ON YOU” turning towards Coach Harris, Ashlyn turns to Ali who now has her head in her hands, she didn’t know what to say as she didn’t want to make the girls aware of what’s going on between Ali and her, luckily Lauren broke the silence “I have a crush on Jrue” making everyone turn to her.

“Wait is the really tall one who looks over at you during my class” Lauren blushes whilst she nods “right we have 10 minutes until we’re there so start getting your gear together” with that Ashlyn stood up and walked back to her seat taking her phone up.

 

Ash: I’ve just found out someone has a little crush on you, clearly your big bad reputation don’t scare her.

Hope: who? Clearly I’m not trying hard enough.

Ash: aww come on Hope, me and you both know you’re too tough on the kids especially the older ones. As to your crush think about it who’s always around you?

Hope: I’m tough on them because I want them to try their bests and to get the grades. The only person I can think of who’s always around me is O’Hara.

Ash: Bingo

Ash: maybe just lighten up a little

Hope: I’ll try. O’Hara has a crush on me?

Ash: Yep and I know you think she’s attractive, I’ve seen the way you look at her.

Hope: She’s my student Ash, nothing can happen.

Ash: She’s graduating soon, if you start dating just keep it on the down low just give her a chance.

Hope: Fine I’ll give her a chance, what’s going on between you and Krieger anyways.

Ash: Good and we’re together.

Hope: I’m happy for you, looks like we both have to watch out that we don’t get caught.

Ash: I have to go we’ve just arrived at the stadium; I’ll talk to you later.

Hope: Okay bye. 

 

Once everyone was off the bus the girls made their way to the changing room while the coaches go set up the warm up and tactics. After talking about whose starting Ashlyn made her way to the changing room  
“ This game is going to be a tough one but as long as we pass the ball around, talk to each other and keep our heads up we should win this but no matter what you need to believe that you can win this. So let’s go out there and show them what we can do” Ashlyn says holding the door out one by one each player left leaving her and Ali in the changing room once again.

“Good luck out there today princess, show them what you can do baby” Ashlyn say wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist.

“We’ll I’ve learnt from the best” Ali said giving Ashlyn a slow and passionate kiss.

“Mmm you have, haven’t you?” Ash said leaning back into the kiss

“Yep my dad is a pretty good coach” 

“Wow, knock me down, but your dad does sound like a good coach though”

“He is, now come on we have a game to win” with one final kiss they made their way onto the pitch.

 

 

The team drew 2-2 but everyone was on a high as that was the best result they have had against that team, all the girls got off the coach and had a games night in Ella and Erin’s room to celebrate the draw. it was around half ten when the girls decided to call it a night and return to their separate rooms, Ali slipped into her room quietly trying not to disturb Ashlyn “ come here” Ashlyn mumbled holding the cover open for Ali to get in the bed with her.

“Goodnight Ash”

“Goodnight Alex, I love you”

“I love you too” Ali whispered before they before fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
